


The Vengeful One

by tentacruel02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Mass Destruction, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню "The Vengeful One" группы "Disturbed".Видеоряд взят из вебкомикса "Homestuck" Эндрю Хасси.Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.





	The Vengeful One




End file.
